An overhead conveyor is known from EP-A-0 444 782 and also from EP-B-0 882 405. The overhead conveyor known from EP-A-0 44 782, possesses curve plates arranged along the conveyor line, while the adjusting plate is provided with cams that are shaped such as to permit only some predetermined position settings of the hook in relation to the conveyor line. This guarantees that the processing direction of the poultry is as desired.
The overhead conveyor known from EP-B-0 882 405 is provided with a rectangular adjusting plate provided with cams. These cams are able to intermate with sinusoidal guide members so as to realize a smooth adjust of the hook. The guide members, which are embodied in pairs and affect several cams of the adjusting plate simultaneously, acquire an accurate construction. The direction of movement of the poultry is guaranteed by the fact that the rectangular adjusting plate is guaranteed by the fact that the rectangular adjusting plate is guided between fixed guides outside the area of the operating guide members. The construction allows the hook to rotate clockwise and anti-clockwise.